


It started with a mystery baggie.

by FluffAndFilth (sshhdonttellanyone), sshhdonttellanyone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mischievous Harry, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Zayn, Recreational Drug Use, Short, Zayn-centric, three shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshhdonttellanyone/pseuds/FluffAndFilth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshhdonttellanyone/pseuds/sshhdonttellanyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three shots of old friends Zayn and Harry getting intoxicated and getting down and dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First hook up

"I dare ya."  
"I'm not twelve. I'm not going to do something I don't want to just cause you dare me."  
"I double dare you."  
"Grow up."  
"Triple dare."  
"Gimme it."  
"Hehehehe."  
It had always been like that between us. Him pushing till I couldn't find it in me to keep saying no. When we were kids it was fine, sure it got us in all kinds of trouble, but it was basically fine. But we're supposedly adults now and I've got work in the morning and dropping a mystery pill at 1am because Harry Fucking Styles dared me is just ridiculous.   
But it was a triple dare and you have to do triple dares or what's the point in life? A philosophy which Harry often uses against me. I never learn.   
I bring one of the pills Harry found in a baggie down the back of the sofa to my mouth and tut at him one last time before popping it in and washing it back with a beer.  
"Good man. I've a good feeling about these ya know? I reckon they're gonna be amazing."  
"The last time we played whats in the baggie we were tripping for 18 hours..."  
"Yeah," he sighs wistfully.   
"Ugh! Haz that's not a good thing!"  
"We had the best time though."   
He's fucking right. We did. We shared a trip and shared our secrets. In fact that was the night I told him I'm gay. It wasn't exactly a secret as such. We'd been mates forever, he knew who and what I was, but I'd never actually said it before.

"I'm gay."   
He smiled at me, just smiled and looked a bit dopey.   
"Thank you, thank you for trusting me enough to say it out loud."  
I blushed crimson at the thought of him waiting all this time for me to say it.   
"It's not that I've not trusted you before, I've just not been sure,"  
"But you are now?"  
"I think so..."  
"Who do you think about when you your having a cheeky one off the wrist?"  
"Harry!"  
"Tut, I'll go first shall I? Cause for me it's anyone, everyone, everything, the vibrations on the bus, fucking cartoon animals have been know to do it for me mate. The Cadbury's Caramel Bunny? Such a teasing little minx!"  
I just stared at him before bursting out laughing.   
"Oh my god I can't breathe! You wank over a cartoon bunny?!"  
"Dude that bunny was created for that very act! The advertisers made her like a little sexy-"  
"I'll never eat a Caramel again."  
"Wait till the next time you see me eating one. Right, now we've established that I, like most teenage boys, toss one off over anything even remotely sexual it's your turn."  
"Boys. Mostly. Usually."  
"Right. So why the confusion?"  
"'Cause I've never been with a guy and what if I don't like it?"  
"What you've never?"  
"No. I'm not a virgin like. You know I've been with girls-"  
"Shut up!" His face flushed and he gave me the death glare. No doubt thinking about when he caught me and Gem a few years earlier.   
"Sorry again."  
"I can't wait to tell Gem she turned you."  
"Dick. Anyway, what if I don't like doing stuff with guys? I mean I'm not crazy about doing stuff with women, so if I don't like it with men that'll mean there's something wrong with me."  
"No it wouldn't. It would be absolutely fine and you'd still be you the best person I know. But why wouldn't you enjoy it? It's alright ya'know, it feels good."  
"How would you know?"  
"Dude I've been with lads,"  
This was news to me. But that was Harry. He always told me everything. Eventually. But he likes to save stuff for when it will make the biggest impact. Bastard.   
"Of course you have. Why wouldn't you do stuff with a guy before your best friend? Your gay best friend."  
We sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying the light show that was happening before our drug addled eyes.  
"You can suck me off if you want?"  
"Gee thanks."  
"So you can see if you like having a cock in your gob. It's me isn't it, if you don't like it you can just stop. No harm no foul."  
"Are you for real?"  
"Think about it, it's perfect. You get to see if it floats your boat and I get a nosh. Win win."  
I licked my lips nervously, frozen unsure how to continue.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Do you wanna kiss or just get straight to the good bit?"  
"Harry! Just gimme a second to process here."  
"Fine, fine. I'll just get myself started shall I?"  
And with that he popped the buttons on his jeans and took out his dick. The shock of pink was obscene. He was already semi hard, and it was smooth and generous. I felt a tightening low down in my stomach.   
"Look at me Zayn." He commanded.   
Once I locked eyes with him I couldn't drag then away. He looked so fucking good. He was no longer Harry my best and oldest friend. He was Harry the guy was getting himself off looking into my eyes. Harry the guy who's prick I was aching to get my hands on. Harry who was bringing his mouth towards mine.   
"I'm going to kiss you. You can take over here." The guy who was guiding my hand to his cock.   
I had no idea what to do. So I just kissed him back and held him in my grip.  
"Just do what you do to yourself," he murmured against my neck before gently sucking, making me breathe heavily. More heavily.  
Whilst he kissed his way across my throat, an action that had always got me gagging for it, I took his advice removing my hand for a moment to spit on it.   
"Classy,"  
"Shuddup,"  
"I will not- oh fuck!"  
I couldn't help a grin of satisfaction that I'd finally found something that could get him to stop being annoying. Apparently all it took was me flicking my wrist in that way that I love when I do it to myself.  
"Do that again,"  
"Hmmm I don't think I will."  
All of a sudden he was on top of me with fire in his eyes.   
"I wasn't asking Zayn. Now do it again."  
The weight of him against my lap coupled with the stern look and his commanding words had my hips bucking upwards searching out some much needed friction.   
But I wouldn't be me if I didn't protest at least a little.  
"Say please,"  
"I want tell you again Zayn."  
He kept saying my name and suddenly, from his mouth, the name I'd always thought was a bit crap sounded like sex. I don't think I'd ever been more turned on.   
So I sped up my hand and did that flick thing again, watching his reaction intensely. It was fucking breathtaking.   
"On your knees Zayn,"  
I'm ashamed at how quickly I dropped to my knees, my mouth open, waiting for him.   
"Awww look at you. My little slut us desperate to get me is his mouth now isn't he."  
"You did not just call me your slut?!"  
"Shut up,"  
He shut me up by slipping inside my mouth.   
I went at it with more enthusiasm than skill at first but he was patient and his thumb stroking my jawline was leaving fire in its wake.   
"So beautiful, you look so beautiful like that Zee."  
I looked up and met his gaze, which he must've liked because it caused his hips to jut forward, his member hitting the back of my throat. Which to my surprise didn't make me gag like I thought it would. I liked the feel of it in my mouth. It stretched the corners of my lips and that felt delicious. He tasted good too. The taste of his pre cum was sweet and salty at the same time and I wanted more. I redoubled my efforts, taking him to the back of my throat again, making his cock slick.  
"Fuck! I could skull fuck you, you'd be able to do it," he looked down at my wide eyes and continued "Don't worry, we can try that another time. Just do what you're doing."  
As my tongue massages him and dances across his slit making him fist at my hair and pull my head down, my hand continues pumping him.   
"So good Zayn. Don't stop."  
I took my free hand and started to work myself. I was past the point of thinking about the fact I was sucking my mates cock, simultaneously wanking over it. The only thoughts I was having we're about making sure I was good at it, how good it felt to me, how much I wanted to see Harry unravel, how much I need to release myself. How much I wanted more. More everything. More Harry. Was desperate for it.   
I stopped working my throbbing cock and instead roamed Harry's body. My fingers traced his abs and lingered over his hip bone, making a mental note that to suck on it asap. My roaming made Harry's head fall back, his hair slick with sweat, his lips swollen and red with teeth marks from biting them. The guttural sound he made when I tweaked his nipple at the exact same second I deepthroated him again would stay with me till I was a grey haired old man in a nursing home. I'd never heard anything so animalistic come from his mouth. It was without doubt the most erotic noise I had ever heard.   
"Zayn I'm gonna..."  
I redoubled my efforts, eyeing him constantly. I didn't want to miss a second of watching what he looked like when he came. When I made come.   
It was a sight that didn't disappoint.   
Harry's body tending under me, his hips rising up to push further into my eager mouth, his head once again falling back this time more violently and his face screwing up coupled with the low register moan had such an effect on me I came instantly. As he was shooting into my mouth I had to come back to myself enough to ensure I didn't choke but it was hard. I was walking the precipice of the divine (at least that's how it felt) and from such lofty heights it is difficult to remember yourself.   
When I finally did I swallowed all of it down and looked up at my friend.   
"I think it's safe to say you're gay," he panted. Which made us both giggle, giggling even more when we caught one another's eye and thought of what had just happened. This may have seemed so hilarious as apposed to embarrassing as a result of the powerful hallucinogens in both our systems. I like to think it's a testament to our friendship. 

Back in the here and now I leave my thoughts and look sideways at him. And all he does is wink.


	2. The build up to Zayn having Harry

"Yeah it wasn't bad. I guess." I shrugged nonchalantly, replying to his saying it was _the_ best night, trying to shake the thoughts of that, my first sexual encounter with Harry. With any man.  
"Not bad! Fuck off dude, you know that night was brilliant. Not just the mind blowing blozzer, but the connection we made with each other. The closeness. Don't dismiss it mate." He looked at me in that way he had, the way that let me know I'd somehow disappointed him.  
"I'd never dismiss it Haz, it meant too much,"  
His smile and the way his eyes softened told me I'd said the right thing.  
"It meant everything Zayn."

"You feeling anything yet?" Harry asked pausing the game and putting down the Xbox controller to grab us both a fresh beer. It was 1:20am, twenty minutes after we'd dropped the pills.  
"Hmmm maybe a bit glowy? I think it must be E. You?"  
"Not a lot. There's some more...want another?"  
"You're kidding right? Harry I didn't want to get high in the first place."  
"Ah but you're in now."  
"Give it another twenty minutes mate."  
"Tut okay okay! When did you turn into such an old woman? What happened to the boy who got me mullered just so he could be the first one to pop my gayness in the anus cheery?"  
I could feel my mouth twitching, both at Harry's choice of words and the fact he'd worked out what that night was about.  
"You knew?"  
"Straight away. I'd have told you then but you seemed to enjoy thinking you were being so clever. All you had to do was ask, you didn't need to get me drunk. You've never needed to get me drunk. I'm yours."  
"You should've said." I ignored the last part, and the way my heart beat faster upon hearing it. No Zayn, you cannot go down that road.  
"You would've stopped and that would've been a crying shame. You needed the booze more than me. The last first I had to give had to be given to you. It could've only been you."  
I wish he'd stop. When he talks like that I forget he's Harry. Harry the dude who doesn't do commitment. Harry on no longer even sleeps with men. Well other men. He's always said that if I ever wanted to hook up again he'd be good with it. But I wouldn't sleep with my mate who just went through a phase and would only be fucking me out of a sense of loyalty or worse still obligation. I wouldn't do that to him. I wouldn't do that to me. But when he teases me like this, when he says really sweet things, I can't help but hope, just for a second. Because he's my soulmate. Because although I've slept with so many men since (yeah I put it about a bit. And what?) it's never been like that first time with him. 

"Drink up Bro."  
"Are you-"  
"What?"  
"Never mind. So what's the plan for tonight then Zed? We gonna go out or just have a drink here?"  
"What do you feel like doing? We could go out if you fancy or just hang here?"  
"How's about we stay in and invite Liam and Niall over?"  
"No! I mean no. We can't. They're doing a double date night thing with Caitlin and Meg."  
"Okay, in that case we'll just have a drink here and see how we're feeling later yeah?"  
"Sounds like a plan. Finish that I'll get you another."  
I'm going straight to hell. I'm going straight to hell and I couldn't give a flying fuck. All that mattered was him. Getting him underneath me. Making him pant my name. Forcing it out of him with every thrust of my hips. Tasting his sweat underneath my lips as I whisper how good he feels against his neck. If getting him nice and loose with alcohol is what it takes then that's what I'm gonna do.  
"Zayn! Hellllo? You buffering there man?"  
"Hmmm sorry?"  
"Okay you need to tell me what you have just been thinking instantly! Because that face was the hottest thing I've ever seen."  
"My face is always the hottest thing you've ever seen."  
"True. Very very true."  
Kiss him. Bring your lips to his and kiss him. He's handing you an opening on a fucking plate.  
"Takeaway?" God I'm a complete pussy.  
"Sure," he sighed, his shoulders falling. I hate myself. Right. Time to redouble my drinking efforts. I'm not usually such a coward. You should see me in Vauxhall on a Saturday night. I can flirt with the best of them, if I don't want to go home alone I don't. But with Harry it's different. It's Harry.  
"Indian?"  
"Nah, something lighter. Don't want to feel all bloated and that later. Y'know if we want to dance...or whatever."  
"Wanna do shots?"  
His face lit up. He's like a kid sometimes.  
"I'd love to."

5 shots of Jack later I recognised the glassy look in Harry's eyes. He was almost ready, almost ready for me.  
"I love you, you know that don't you bro?"  
"Of course I do," he's so cute when he's drunk, so affectionate and sweet.  
"When I moved to Bradford I was so lonely, so sad and so broken and there you were. Nobody saves me the way you do."  
"Oh babe, feeling a bit soppy?" I chuckled.  
"I just love you man. So much. I'd do anything for you. Anything at all. You just have to ask."  
"Really?"  
"Truly."  
Okay. No more being a pussy. Just do it Zayn. Time to man the fuck up.  
He wants to kiss me, I can see that much by the way his tongue is raking across his beautiful lips. But is he ready for more? I know he's never bottomed before, but he's also insinuated more than once that he's saving that for me. I kinda wish he'd do it with someone else first though. It's going to hurt and that's the last thing I want. Then again my first time was with some guy who's name I didn't even know and I wish I'd waited for Haz. It would've meant something then, even if me and Harry aren't in love he still means the world to me. Plus the first time we slept together was glorious. The dude knows what he'd doing. The first time he moved in me I felt like I'd missed out on something by not making him my first. Because it felt amazing and I wanted him to feel what I'd felt. That's what this whole thing was about and that's what I needed to remember.  
"In that case..." I brought my mouth to Harry's, who hungrily kissed me back. When he sighed contentedly into my mouth I got the feeling he'd been waiting for me to kiss him all night. He did tell me it was up to me to make the moves from now on, said he'd gotten fed up of always being the one to instigate us hooking up. It'd been three months ago and I'd gone that entire time without his touch.  
"I was starting to think I was going to have to give in and pounce on you. What in hell possessed you to wait three months man? I've been wanking myself silly thinking about that talented mouth of yours," he murmured against my forehead.  
I felt a rush of blood straight to my dick.  
"Really?"  
"I turned down a blowjob from Alex the other day because it was you I wanted not him."  
Alex is hot as hell, Harry was mental to turn him down. For me. I swallowed thickly. For me? He could think of only one response.  
"Shut up and get naked you idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a bit longer than I intended. The next chapter will be straight up smuttastic flashback, the one after will take it back to the present (with some smut) and the last will wrap it all up. Hope this is ok and you've enjoyed so far, thanks for reading.  
> Love and Peace


End file.
